


Rough day at work

by Jerrieforeveralways



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Asylum, Bananun, F/F, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerrieforeveralways/pseuds/Jerrieforeveralways
Summary: Mary has a rough day at the office and takes out her frustration on Lana.





	

Mary's Pov  
I got in the car, slamming the door as I turned on the ignition, speeding to the home I shared with Lana. My firm was assigned a new head of management and to say it nicely he was a tool. He was the definition of sexist and didn't restrain from telling me that women, unless assistant eye candy shouldn't be in the office. I was so enraged, I had seriously pondered pushing him out of the window more times than not, he stood all high and mighty with his black business suit and his red stripped tie. I've never hated anyone quite as much as I hate him, well anyone still alive that is. I pulled into the driveway seeing Lana's black cadillac parked perfectly, good. I didn't bother to park responsibly, slamming the car door loudly as I marched to the front door. The faint hum of Lana's typewriter hitting my ears as I opened it, closing it with less force than I'd given the car. I threw my stuff onto the bench as I stormed through the house, heading to Lana's study. She sat with her back hunched over and her eyes glued to the keys of her blue vintage typewriter, still oblivious to my presence.  
"Lana" her face turned to mine faster than lightning, pushing her chair back as she ran into my arms, her perfume filling my nose instantly.  
"I've missed you, how was the new head?" She asked sweetly.  
"I'd rather not get into that" Lana looked up a frown evident on her face, she lifted her hand to my cheek caressing it softly.  
"Mary, I'm sor-" I grabbed her wrist roughly causing her voice to falter, she looked at me quizzically. I leaned forward and kissed her roughly, moving my hand to her neck as I pushed her against the wall. She gasped looking into my eyes, I gave her a hard stare. "It's okay, take me" she nodded knowing that look all too well. I smiled devilishly, gripping her hips roughly as I lifted her, toned legs wrapped around my waist as I gripped her chocolate hair with force, her head jolting backwards. I preceded to place hungry kisses against her neck and collarbones, smirking as she let out a string moans, her hand clutching the fabric of my blouse. I set her down once we reached our bedroom, pushing her onto the mattress forcefully.  
"Strip" I ordered, she obeyed. Stripping to nothing but her bare freckled skin, her body as mouth watering as ever, she knew the effect it had on me which was shown by the evident smirk on her lips. "Bed" I growled, stripping as well before climbing above her, crashing my lips onto hers hard enough to draw blood. She kissed back eagerly, hands wrapping around my neck, I broke the kiss redirecting my attention to her beautiful nipples. Sucking and biting until satisfied with the many marks I'd left, I continued to leave a trail of bites as I made my way down her body, my face now inches away from my home, she was always so inviting. I attacked her cunt mercilessly, earning loud imprecations from her delicious lips, I loved it when she swore. I buried my face deeper until I was sure I'd visited every room she had to other, her hands gripping my head tightly, the slight pain egging me on. I grazed her nub with my teeth causing a loud gasp to fall from Lana's sweet lips, she was close. I continued my ministrations, paying extra attention to her sweet spot as I sucked harshly. She began to spasm violently under my touch, moaning my name loudly as she gripped the bed sheets. I cleaned her up before wiping my chin, leaving long lines of saliva up her body, finding her lips kissing them with power. She had a dazed smiled on her lips once I pulled away, her hands cupping my face again before placing soft kissed against my lips. My hands still wondering her body as she did so, making there way to her heat as I stoked her clit, her head falling back slightly but her hands remaining in their position. "Look at me Lana" I demanded softly, she did. As our eyes were connected I entered Lana with two fingers abruptly, her mouth opening wide as her eyes flashed with pain. I pumped into her viciously, adding a third finger as I watched her expressions change, my thumb began to rub hard on her clit as I entered a forth finger her eyes finding mine hurriedly. She opened her mouth trying to speak but failing as I entered my thumb, my fist pumping in and out roughly her hand gripping my neck, the other firmly attached to the headboard.  
"Fuck Mary, oh god-" I kissed her lips stifling her moan as she came for the second time, biting her bottom lip with force, blood reaching my lips. Her eyes looked up at mine when I didn't stop, her back arching before she spoke, "Good god Mary", she was out of breath, "Mary I can't, stop please". I ignored her thrusting my fist into her further her nails raking down my back as her legs wrapped around me, her heels digging into my ass. Her head slammed into the pillow as she squealed, liquid gushing out of her stretched pussy, her body spasming violently. Once she came down from her high I pulled out, rubbing her entrance gently before smiling wide.  
"Lana dear, you've squirted" I giggled, "I didn't know you could do that" my voice was smug as I relished in the fact that I'd made my fiancé squirt. Her breathing was erratic, soft hands still latched to my skin, while I watched her bare chest as it rose and fell admiring the new blush colour it wore.  
"Fuck Mary, that was phenomenal" She confessed still slightly out of breath. Wasn't it just. She spoke again sadly "I'm sorry babe, but I-" Breath. "I can't return the favour, you've taking me for everything I have" She flashed me an apologetic smile as her arms wrapped around my waist.  
"Don't you worry about me baby, I've had more than enough fun with you for one night. I can handle myself tonight, the thought of you is almost as good" she giggled at this before falling asleep. I carefully got off her, admiring her naked body before walking to the guest bathroom, not wanting the noise to wake her. 

Sorry if this is rushed, I had a fight with my mother and needed to let out my frustration.

Not edited.


End file.
